The invention relates to an analog-to-digital converter circuit comprising a coarse converter coupled to an input for a signal to be converted, and a first and second folding circuit, respectively coupled to that input, a first and a second fine converter, respectively, being coupled to an output of said first and second folding circuits, respectively.
IEEE Transactions on Nuclear Science, February 1975, pages 446-451, FIG. 12 in particular, describes an analog-to-digital converter circuit of the type defined above which is suitable for converting signals having a large bandwidth, such as, for example, video signals in television transmission systems. In a practical embodiment of such a circuit, it was found to be difficult to prevent or compensate for errors caused by a delay between output signals comprising coarse bit information and output signals comprising fine bit information.